politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
SIF/A-45 Interceptor
Overview: The SIF/A-45 Interceptor is an newly-developed Stealth Interceptor deployed by the United Republic Federation Armed Forces and is used by Air Force and Navy. Developed in Feb 2, 2027 as a replacement for the URF's F-16C of the URF Air Force, it was meant to be a short-range defense aircraft. The Interceptor look closely as their F-35 cousin made by U.S, but is completely different due to size. The Fighter is slightly smaller in order to fit into the Iwo-Jima class Escort Carriers, allowing even the Navy to use the aircraft. The SIF/A-45 has participated in several skirmishes against Pirate Forces deployed from Antarctica, launching off of two Iwo-Jima Escort Carriers deployed. They soon was deployed in Air Superiority operations defending Su-24 Strike Fighters in Lagos, Borno, Pacific Ocean, and Middle East. Development: The idea of of an advanced Stealth Interceptor came from Royal Air Force F-35B, which was deployed during the Northern War in 2017. The Stealth Fighter was one of the most deadly crafts against Federation Forces, taking out a good portion of Federation Aircraft. In 2022, with the rising possibility of war, the Parliament in the Sharp Defense Industries made a plan to make a Stealth craft to fight against other enemy fighters. As the development began, the cost of producing a indigenous Stealth Fighter codenamed SIF-30 became to much to handle. Causing the project to be closed by the time the Foltest Wars started in 2026, stopping the program for new Su-27Ks with Carrier capabilites. After the war, the Air Strategic Command of the URF looked into the issue, they soon found many nations used Stealth Fighters. Which allow them to realize damaging they are, then how much of a need for one is. In 2028, Sharp Industries constructed a F-35 copy and took off. As the jet flew, some soon figure how to change it to make it more homemade. After working with the Su-57 to also test the idea of a indigenous stealth tech, along with the CFA-44As used by the URF Air Force. The Sharp Industries began using synthetic armor, they then tested the armor on several different types of frames. First they tested the frame on a small tactical fighter, using it on IAI Lavi that was purchased from Israel. They then purchased an Su-57 for a large frame, lastly, they used an CFA-44 already in service by URF Air Force and URF Viper Hawks. Design: The SIF/A-45 was design to have somewhat of an appearance of the F-35B, but with several changes to avoid copying other nations. One of the first differences is the engine, using Sharp industries' SDI125 Engine along with the Armed Company's ACE142 Vertical Fan. Knowing that the original F-35 model might be slightly larger for the Iwo-Jima Escort Carriers, they shrink the craft slightly to fit about 12 aircraft. Which is half of the ships Air-Wing. With the smaller size can lead to a downside of less fuel, which was expected. The model's horizontal and vertical engines was soon rebuilt to take less fuel to power up, use afterburns, allow for quick vertical take off, and to prevent stalling. The wings on the on the SIF/A-45 was switched, with the main wings put to the back. Like the CFA-44. But the "Tail-Wings" like the F-35B placed on the front, like the J-20 in service in China. The gun slots was placed next to the cockpit, only using 20mm cannons. The hardpoints on the SIF/A-45A and N was never put on the wings, this was to maintain stealth on the aircraft. The hard point was placed inside on each side of the body, under the main wings and used for only missiles. The hardpoints for special weapons like bombs, AGMs, and ASM, four was placed on the belly of the craft.Category:Roleplay Military Units Category:Vehicles